


Snowed Out

by ackermom



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, hange and petra are in it but just briefly mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 03:55:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1290361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackermom/pseuds/ackermom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A snowstorm traps the Survey Corps outside of the walls during an expedition, and they're forced to take refuge in a forest. Levi and Erwin end up sharing a branch. // eruri fluff ensues //</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowed Out

**Author's Note:**

> based on this post: http://yojeankirschtein.tumblr.com/post/75177635645/i-really-want-a-fluffy-fanfiction-where-the
> 
> originally posted on my tumblr: http://filiuscanis.tumblr.com/post/79061670973/snowed-out

There's a reason winter expeditions are rare.

The snow doesn't just fall from the sky; it drops, in heaving downfalls, and just a few minutes after the snow begins, the entire landscape is sparkling white, the setting sun casting pink highlights across the land. Night is descending quickly, and the thickly falling snow has reduced visibility dramatically. These are possibly the worst conditions the Survey Corps has faced.

"At least it's not raining," Erwin sighs.

"Shut up."

Levi is  _cold_ , damn it, not to mention that he didn't sign up for this snow bullshit. The skies were clear and blue when they left the walls that morning, and an unusually warm winter breeze indicated everything but snow. He's cold, and he's tired, and his ass is numb from sitting in a tree. This is a relatively routine expedition, involving only two squads, but for some reason Erwin tagged along, which Levi was not happy about in the first place. Now, after retreating to the safety of the forest to spend the night, he's stuck on the same branch as Erwin. This day literally could not get any worse.  

"Hey Levi," someone calls from another tree. He glances across and sees Hange grinning at him. "You two having fun over there?"

This day could get a lot worse.

He crosses his arms and leans back against the trunk of the tree, lips pursed; he'll just ignore Hange, and then they'll be quiet.

"You guys need anything? Some snacks, a-"

" _Shut up_ ," Levi growls, shooting them an irritated glance. Hange relents, but not before smirking at him. Levi rolls his eyes and glares at Erwin.

"This is your fault," he says. Erwin glances sideways at him.

"How should I have known it was going to snow?"

"I don't know," Levi says, tugging his coat up to his chin. "Can't you control the weather or something?"

Erwin smiles- damn it, no, that's not supposed to happen- and reaches to affectionately tap Levi's outstretched legs. "No," he says, and his hand is so warm even through thick gloves, "but next time, I'll try."

Levi pulls the collar of his coat over his lips. "Good," he mumbles, retracting his legs and curling them up to himself. The warmth of Erwin's hand lingers on his leg; his shivers are definitely from the cold, not from the thought of Erwin's warm fingers tracing up his thigh.

He weighs his options. On one hand, his squad (not to mention  _Hange_ ) is on a branch not far from his own, and they'll never let him forget it if he's seen canoodling with the commander. On the other hand, cuddling for warmth is okay if he's sick...

"Hey." Levi reaches out to kick Erwin in the shoulder, but he falters when he realizes his legs are too short. "Hey. Commander."

Erwin turns to him, an eyebrow raised at the unusual use of rank in lieu of name, but Levi just turns and coughs. "Come feel my forehead," he murmurs, fluttering his eyes. 

"What?" Erwin scoots towards him, a concerned expression growing on his face; Levi keeps his coat collar over his mouth to hide his satisfied smirk. Of course Erwin would fall for that. He keeps his eyes closed, waiting for the warm brush of a hand against his forehead, but instead he feels a slightly wet touch, and when he opens his eyes, he realizes Erwin's lips are brushing against his skin.

"What the hell are you doing?" Levi hisses, jerking back. Erwin sits up, surprised.

"I'm wearing gloves," he says simply. "Come here, I can't tell if you have a fever or not."

No. This backfired. Damn it. "My squad's right there," Levi murmurs. The hints of a smirk play on Erwin's lips.  _Fucking damn it._  One-upped again, of course Erwin would never fall for that. 

"This might be a matter of life or death," Erwin says dramatically. He's able to keep his smile well hidden, but the playful light in his eyes tells a different story. What a cunning asshole. 

Levi relents, and he closes his eyes again when Erwin's lips touch his skin again. "This is just an excuse to kiss me," Levi mutters into Erwin's shoulder.

Erwin hums against his forehead, a hand brushing against Levi's neck. "Just play along," he whispers.

A low whistle sounds from across the way. "Everything okay over there?" Hange shouts, a giggle in their voice. "My offer still stands. Sure you don't need anything?"

Levi resists the urge to 3D-maneuver over there and smack them; he just coughs again, trying to look as pathetic as possible. Erwin sneaks a hand onto Levi's lower back. "He has a fever," he calls back. Hange falls quiet. "He's barely conscious."

"Is he okay?" Petra's concerned voice echoes from another tree, and Levi, face turned away, rolls his eyes. This is getting out of hand.

"He's fine," Erwin answers, running his hand in circles over Levi's back. "He'll be okay."

"Keep him warm," Hange calls. "And hyrdated. Make him drink water."

Erwin turns back to Levi and pulls at him. "Come here," he whispers. Levi glances at him.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Keeping you warm." He tugs Levi onto his lap and leans back against the tree trunk, hands still massaging. Levi rests his chin on Erwin's shoulder.

"There are probably less sexual ways to do this," he says. His legs are straddling Erwin's lap, hanging over the sides of the branch. Erwin hums in amusement, and his throat vibrates against Levi's forehead. 

"Would you rather me hold you bridal style?"

Levi closes his eyes and grinds his hips against Erwin's, eliciting a small groan from the commander. "Shut up," Levi hisses. He presses his smile into Erwin's shoulder. "Mm, you're warm."

"You know what else is warm?"

"Fuck, would you shut up?"

"You started it."

Levi gives another push of his hips, but before he can summon any kind of reaction, he is scooped up into Erwin's arms and set back down with both of his legs hanging over the same side. Leaning his head against Erwin's shoulder, Levi glares up at his smirk. "I expect you to carry me over the threshold when we return."

"I might have to," Erwin says, brushing Levi's bangs out of his face with a gloved hand. "Your forehead actually does feel a bit warm."

Levi purses his lips, fingers gripping at the lapels of Erwin's coat. "I'm not sick."

"Mm. Try to get some sleep." Erwin glances out through the forest and Levi follows his gaze, but the night is overwhelmed by falling snow. "It looks like we'll be here all night."

He's inclined to argue, but Erwin's embrace is warm and damn if those kneading hands don't feel good on his back. Levi hunkers down, slipping an arm around Erwin's waist and receiving gentle fingers through his hair in response. "G'night, Commander," he murmurs, his eyes fluttering shut. He can pretend to be sick for just one night. 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Snowed Out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1496071) by [Readbyanalise010](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010)




End file.
